Fire and Earth
by Dulinneth Elennaur
Summary: After being banished from their homeland, Eli and Cele wander the wilderness looking for work. One day, a certain wizard asked if they would like to go on a adventure. Not only did they find a lasting friendship and a family with our beloved company, but love as well. Rated M for a little smut and rape. Just covering my bases guys.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Moans of pain and strained grunts of effort ringed through the halls of the healing house in the Greenwood. Outside, a Sylvan _ellon _paced with impatience as he waited for the healer to come and tell him that he now had a child. Just then the door opened and he muttered, " Speak of the devil."

"My lord, congratulations on a pair of twin. I know you will be a wonderful Ada," the healer announced to _ellon_.

"Twins? Aerlinniel never had a twin that I know of. Neither did I," he questioned himself, "Let me see her," he demanded. The healer nodded and led him into the healing house. When he saw his wife lying there with two bundles of pink in her arms, seeing her smiling at both of them, he knew he would love them no matter what.

"Hello, _melethron_. Come and see your new born daughters," Aerlinniel said as she looked up her husband. Suddenly, a small white-blonde head poked through the space between the _ellon's_ legs. Siladhiel looked curiously at her parents, then at the two bundles nestled snuggly in her mother's clutches. The _ellon_ smiled at his eldest daughter and started to step around her when he was stopped short by her arms wrapping around his right leg. He reached down and detached her from his appendage, and carried her over to her mother. Faeron knelt down and gazed down at the faces of his brand new baby _ellyths_. He saw that they had the peaceful look of the Sinderian elves. But their hair, though red like the Sylvan elves, was curly like a human, or a hobbit, or a dwarf. He looked at Aerlinniel with a questioning look.

"Siladhiel, _melethril_, why do you not go and play with your toy horses in our room. You can come and see your new baby sisters later, after your Nana has rested." The little elfling opened her mouth to object, but when she looked up her father and saw the look he was giving her, she complied with a "Yes, Ada." and reluctantly left the room. Faeron watched her as she left with her head hanging, before turning to his wife.

"Aerlinniel, _meleth nin_. Would you mind telling the heritage of our new daughters?" he questioned as he pulled a chair closer to his wife's bed, sat in it, leaned back, and crossed his arms expectantly.

"You are correct in your suspicions. You are not their father; their father is a dwarf from Erebor that I met when King Thranduil chose me to accompany him to Erebor. When we went this last time, we just could not hold back anymore, and we made love the last two nights we were there. I am sorry, Faeron, I did not mean to betray your love." By this time she was weeping. She truly was sorry for what she did. But, fortunately for her, he had already forgiven her.

"Do you remember what his name was, _mil nin_?" he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief when he used her pet name.

"As long as you promise not go after him, I will comply."

"I promise, Aerlinniel. I have already forgiven you for what you did, for I am no angel" he promised with sincerity. She looked him up and down at this confession, but decided it was not the time to ask him about it.

"Balin was his name," she said before she fell into a deep sleep…

A/N: Here are the translations:

Ellon: a male elf

melethron: the male form of 'my love'

ellyth: the plural form of 'female elf'

melethril: the female form of 'my love'

meleth nin: my love

mil nin: the short version of 'my love'

elfling: an elf child


	2. Chapter 1: 141(ish) years later

Chapter 1

141(ish) years later…

A dove's call echoed through the Old Forest. And the answering call came from the edge of the forest, near the mountains bordering Buckland. The dove flew toward his answer and was met by a gloved hand reaching out for the dove to perch on. The owner of the hand waited patiently as the dove landed on her hand. The elleth brought the dove to her chest and started to descend from her perch in a tree. Her twin, Elithraniel, waited with their horses as she walked up.

"So what does our old friend Gandelf say?" Elithraniel asked, a bit impatient to move on.

"Patience, Eli. I have not opened the letter yet," the elleth scolded her sister. She took the folded parchment out of the dove's beak, opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Elithraniel and Celebrindal,_

_I am writing to you to tell you that we have our burglar and are heading in the direction of Imladris. The leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield, does not like the idea of letting you two joining us as our trackers, but I have shown him reason and he, though reluctantly, agrees._

_But you must remember that he does not know of your type of race, for he does not take kindly to elves. We will meet you in five nights at the northern edge of the South Downs. You know the place._

_Your loving and wise friend,_

_Gandelf the Grey_

"Well, we best be heading that way, Cele," Elithraniel said. "This poor dove has been traveling for about two days, if he came from Bag End."

"Yes, Eli. Let us move on, for I sense an evil coming from the mountains." Celebrindal replied, tensing as she glanced toward the mountains.

Elithraniel nodded and mounted her small bay gelding. Celebrindal mounted her dapple grey mare and they raced south toward the place where Gandelf said they would camp.

* * *

As he watched the sun set, Gandelf pondered as to why he didn't hear from the two ellyths. Could they be in danger? Could they have found an evil too great to handle and either died fighting or got captured and tortured? Did the dove not make it to them in time? So many questions raced through his head as Balin told the story of why Thorin had a grudge against orcs.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. The filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered, disgust and sorrow clear in his tone. Balin looked at Gandelf, for we both knew different.

Then, he heard it! A nightingale's song! Gandelf smiled, he only knew of two people who could imitate the little bird's song so perfectly. As he turned toward the woods, two cloaked figures emerged from the trees leading a bay gelding and a grey mare along behind them. Gandelf stood up, put a hand on his chest, and bowed his head in greeting to them.

"_Mae Govennen, Elithraniel a Celebrindal_," he greeted.

"_Mae Govennen, Mithrandir_," they greeted, in unison.

"I trust your journey was free of troubles?"

"The only thing that attacked us was the brambles, Gandelf," Elithraniel replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Gandelf chuckled, he always liked Elithraniel for her dry sense of humor. Celebrindal glared at her twin, whom paid her no heed, then turned her attention to the dwarves around them.

"Well, Gandelf. Are you not going to introduce us to these dwarves, or are we going to have to guess their names ourselves?" Elithraniel asked, trying to keep the tension to a minimum.

"Yes, Elithraniel, you are correct. Let me introduce you to Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifur, Bomber, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bilbo the hobbit, Balin, and Thorin…"

As Gandelf called out their names the each either said 'hello', grunted, or nodded and smiled in turn. Bilbo came up and shook their hands. But just as Gandelf was about to spout Thorin's full name, Celebroniel interrupted.

"Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. It is an honour and pleasure to finally meet you," Celebrindal said as she drew back her hood and bowed to him.

Elithraniel's eyes widened at her sister's boldness, as she too pulled her hood back so all could see her face. All of the dwarves, with the exception of Balin, Fili, Kili and Bofur, tensed upon seeing their pointed ears and long red hair of the Sylvan elves.

"Have you two had your evening meal?" Gandelf coughed, interrupting the untrusting glares aimed at the two ellyths.

"We have not eaten since we ran out of food, and that was nearly two weeks ago. We have not been able to even snare or kill any game since then," Elithraniel admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like you have some fattenin' up to do," Bofur said. "Here, have some rabbit stew." He offered them each a bowl, which they took gratefully. When they had found a place to sit and had finished their supper, Bilbo piped up with a request.

"Do you have songs of your homeland?" he asked shyly

"Why yes, Master Hobbit. Would you like to hear one?" Celebrindal confirmed.

"That would be nice."

Cele turned to her sister and they discussed amongst themselves. They nodded in agreement, Eli pulled out her lap harp, and Cele her violin. Elithraniel and Celebrindal started to sing in their high soprano voice.

_"Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_"I spent it in good company_  
_"And all the harm I've ever done _  
_"Alas it was to none but me _  
_"And all I've done for want of wit _  
_"To mem'ry now I can't recall _  
_"So fill to me the parting glass_  
_"Good night and joy be to you all_

_[Chorus]_  
_"So fill to me the parting glass _  
_"And drink a health whate'er befalls _  
_"And gently rise and softly call _  
_"Good night and joy be to you all _

_"Of all the comrades that e'er I had_  
_"They're sorry for my going away_  
_"And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_  
_"They'd wish me one more day to stay _  
_"But since it fell unto my lot_  
_"That I should rise and you should not _  
_"I gently rise and softly call_  
_"Good night and joy be to you all_

_"Fill to me the parting glass _  
_"And drink a health whate'er befalls _  
_"And gently rise and softly call _  
_"Good night and joy be to you all _

_"La La_

_"But since it fell unto my lot_  
_"That I should rise and you should not_  
_"I gently rise and softly call_  
_"Good night and joy be to you all_

_[Chorus]_

_"Good night and joy be to you all."_

As the last note faded into the dark canyon, there was a dumbfounded silence preceded it. Gandelf smiled and clapped quietly in approval, and soon a few others followed. He looked over at Elithraniel and saw that she was uneasy.

_"What is wrong, little one?"_ Gandelf asked telepathically. She looked at him, her eyes filled with anxiety and worry.

_"I sense a foul presence out there, Gandelf. It is not the same as it was in the Old Forest on the outskirts of Buckland. This one is even more horrible than that one,"_she said unease filling her voice. Gandelf nodded as he scratched his chin.

_"We will talk about this at another time. Right now, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Bofur, and Balin are showering you and your sister with compliments,"_

He said as he smiled and motioned over to the four dwarves and one hobbit that were talking about how beautiful their voices were. She turned her head to look and she smiled. He knew that she loved compliments, even though she was a very modest elf.

"Enough!" Thorin's voice boomed across the camp, "I think it is time that we all went to sleep. Dwalin, you take the first watch." Everyone fell silent and went about getting ready for bed. Gandelf shook his head at the dwarf. He had more cause than most to hate elves, but his hatred should not be aimed solely on these two small ellyths, who were small even by elven standards.

"Gandelf, may I talk to you for a moment?" Thorin asked as he headed over to the ponies for a little privacy.

"Of course, Thorin. What is on your mind?"

"Why did you not tell me that they were elves?" Thorin hissed when Gandelf caught up with him.

"I did not tell you because I knew you would react like this."

"I do not want elves! You know more than most as to why I do not want them. They just stood by and watched while the Lonely Mountain was taken by Smaoug," Thorin argued.

"There is more to these two particular elves than meets the eye. Elves can see farther, hear better, and sense things that could put all of us in potential danger. Even now she can hear us. You will need them more than you know," Gandelf reasoned, "Even now the younger of the two senses something. An evil roams free through these lands. She sensed something similar in the Old Forest on the borders of Buckland."

Thorin turned and looked toward the fire and saw Elithraniel's gaze locked intently on them. He saw in her eyes pain, anxiety, worry, and tension that came from years of carrying a burden.

"Do you know what kind of evil?"

Gandelf turned and looked at the dwarven king. He was about to answer when he heard a howl of a warg echoing through the canyon and looked at Elithraniel and saw that she was tenser than she was before as she looked around for the source of the howl.

_"Sleep little one. We will watch 'til dawn,"_Gandelf assured her mentally. Elithraniel's eyes locked with his.

_"I cannot, Gandelf. There is too much evil out there to even think of sleep." _He nodded in understanding.

"To answer question Thorin, not even Eli knows what evil lies around us. She cannot sleep because she does not know what sleeps in the shadows," Gandelf said as he turned to Thorin.

"She is not alone," he muttered as he went to go lay down for the night until his watch.

* * *

*Elithraniel's POV*

As she stared at the fire, her twin stirred and looked at her.

_"~Eli, you need to rest. You have not slept in weeks. Not since The Old Forest on the borders of Buckland,~" _Celebrindal whispered as she sat up.

_"~You know I cannot, Cele. I have sensed a great evil stirring and I cannot sleep because of it,~" _Eli hissed.

Cele sighed. She knew it was going to be hard to get through to her sister when she was acting like this.

* * *

As Thorin took his night watch from Balin and brooded over what Gandelf had told him. Then, he heard someone mumble in their sleep about food and someone should go hang Smaug over an ice bucket of water. He smirked.

Ah! The things you hear coming from your friends mouths in their sleep.

Suddenly, a very feminine scream rang through the night. He spun around; pulling his sword out at the same time. His eyes darted around trying to see what caused her distress. When his eyes finally landed on the elleth that the scream had emanated from, he saw that his nephews, Bofur, and Gandelf were running over to her. He could see tears streamed down her face as he approached in hopes to calm her a little. The dwarves parted the waters as he walked closer to the younger of the elves that slept amongst them.

"Are you alright, Eli?" Kili asked as Thorin knelt in front of her. Eli shook her head vigorously. And started mumbling something in what sounded like elvish.

"I cannot quite understand her, but I think she said something about her parents being murdered by an elven king," Gandelf translated.

Thorin placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so she would meet his gaze. When she finally did, he saw that her silver-blue eyes were clouded. Not in any physical pain, not in sickness as he had seen often in his grandfather, but in memory and emotional pain. The same pain most saw in his own eyes.

"Oh lass," Bofur comforted, "It's alright. We're all here to protect from the horrors of the night." They all nodded in response, except Dwalin and Thorin.

"Why don't you sleep between my brother and I? It might help," Fili offered.

Eli turned her gaze away from Thorin, for he still held her chin, and set it on his blonde nephew. She nodded shyly in affirmation, and followed the brothers to their sleeping spot. She looked back briefly at Thorin, and nodded in thanks before laying down between them and snuggling up to Fili. Fili froze momentarily, before smiling, wrapping his arms around her, and falling asleep. And for the rest of the night, all was still.

Translations:

_Mae Govennen, Elithraniel a Celebrindal: Well met, Elithraniel and Celebrindal_

_Mithrandir: Grey Pilgrim. Gandelf's nickname that the elves gave him._

_"~Italics~": Elvish that I can't translate._

_Italics: Talking mentally. I will let you know if it is anything else_


End file.
